Another Circumstance
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: A few days before Gray and Lucy's two year anniversary Lucy has a startling realization. To rekindle a flame that had been smothered for so long. With lots of kissing, snark and even a little action we'll explore these two's relationship closer than ever before. -A sequel to Under the Circumstances- Rated M for smut


**Hey guys, I realize a sequel for this has been a long time coming and I have so much fun writing Gralu. This is for all who have requested my return to this couple, a couple which I've always had a soft spot for although it'll never happen, which is perfectly ok. This is a smutty clearly rated M fic for kink play and sexual content, more indepth than my first fic. I still hope you enjoy and it's extra long just for you guys, I love you all!**

 **Please enjoy~**

The realization had hit Lucy hard one day whilst she was sitting at the guild working on her journal. It snuck up on her out of nowhere and when the occurrence happened she quickly became very upset.

"Mira," she said, brows furrowed, "Gray and I have been together for nearly two years now . . . our two year anniversary is three days from now."

Mirajane, who had been cleaning up after the lunch rush, put her cloth down and looked at the exceedingly worried Lucy.

"Do you have anything special planned? What did you guys do last year?"

Lucy's brows deepened further, her face losing color rapidly. "Nothing. We were out on a mission and it never even occurred to us until after." The blonde was nibbling on her thumb now, eyes glazed and distant.

"What's got you so worried, Lucy? You look very pale." Mirajane pointed out.

"We don't do _anything_ remotely romantic, Mira!" Lucy wailed, grabbing the edge of the countertop. "People didn't even know we were a couple until we told them directly!"

"You were _very_ discreet for a long time you know. I was the only one who knew for nearly six months." Mira said, placing her cleaning materials down.

"That's the problem! Gray and I are more like roommates than lovers! I don't think we've ever even been on a _real_ date." Lucy exclaimed frantically, jumping up from her stool in hysteria.

"Calm down," Mira hushed her gently, they had been attracting stares for a few moments now. "Do you want _everyone_ to hear this?"

"Yes actually!" Lucy shouted in a frenzy, brown eyes wild, "hey everyone! Gray and I are lovers! We kiss and cuddle- and . . ." Lucy faltered off, her vigour gone in a flash.

She then turned a very bright red as everyone began to laugh and make rude gestures or jokes. Choruses of 'we know' and 'Lucy's finally lost it' echoed around the guild.

Trembling in mortification at her actions Lucy collected her things speedily, "I gotta go Mira. I have some thinking to do."

With that she turned tail and hurried out of the guild and out onto the Magnolia streets.

Mirajane just watched her go in bemusement, wondering what Lucy could possibly cook up and where this would end up going.

XOXOX

Lucy splayed out all the travel brochures she'd picked up at the bureau on her kitchen table. There were a multitude of places from beaches to rustic mountain cottages, they all looked perfectly charming. She _had_ to make this anniversary special, she wasn't even sure if Gray knew it was their anniversary. She hadn't realized until now how sick she was of holding back, not only in front of their friends but in their relationship. They never did anything alone, it was always _Natsu, Erza, Wendy_ and even _Happy._ When they were a team it was all jokes and companionship, which was fine, but this sterility eventually transmitted into their personal interactions. Most of the time they either just stayed at Lucy's place and watched a movie on the lacrima broadcaster she'd purchased or went places with their guildmates. No time for intimacy or boyfriend girlfriend pleasures.

A blush spread over Lucy's cheeks as she sadly acknowledged they hadn't had sex for nearly five months.

Sighing angrily, Lucy sat down and began flipping through all the pamphlets, she'd plan them the _best_ anniversary trip that she could in three days! Full of surprises and goodies, possibly even kinky ones! Invigorated she took out a pad of paper and got to work, eyes twinkling.

XOXOXO

Lucy awoke to a string of hurried knocks on her front door. Jolting awake, wiping drool from her mouth she called out groggily.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think?! Why is your door locked? You never lock your door." It was Gray and he sounded very frazzled.

In a panic, Lucy jumped up and shoved all the booklets and notes under her bed, "c-coming!"

After she ensured all the evidence was hidden she pulled the door to see a very disgruntled looking Gray, arms crossed and brow raised.

"Hey," she greeted nervously, "what's up?"

Gray looked at her suspiciously, "why don't you tell _me_? Apparently you had quite an outburst at the guildhall today?"

Paling, Lucy laughed sheepishly, stepping to the side to let him in, making sure the planning notes were still hidden under her bed.

"It was nothing really, I just said a couple silly things." Lucy tittered, hurriedly making a pot of tea to occupy her shaking hands.

Gray's eyes narrowed marginally, "Gajeel told me everything. What's going on?"

"A-ah nothing," she waved her hands dismissively, "like I said I was just goofing off and was too loud about it accidentally."

Gray's was still skeptical, but he took a seat in his favourite armchair. He watched her as she poured the tea, cinnamon, her favourite.

Lucy brought over two mugs and gave one to him even though he didn't care for sweet teas, a fact which she knew well. Something was definitely off.

She sat on the sofa, gazing into her cup, knees pulled up against her chest.

"W-what did you do today?" She asked, trying to act normal though his eyes were staring right through her.

"Natsu asked me to go brawl with him, oddly enough he suggested somewhere he _couldn't_ destroy anything." Gray chortled softly, placing the too-sweet tea down on a coaster.

Lucy giggled, "that _is_ odd. Who won?"

"No one as usual, we called it off before the entire forest came down in flames." Gray replied, shaking his head.

"Typical." Lucy said from over the lip of her cup.

Silence then ensued, and not the usual amiable quiet, this was a tense null.

From her spot seated Lucy's mind slipped into mania, she wanted to prove that she was serious about him, about _them_. She wanted to pleasure him, sexually and emotionally, she had never felt so insecure in their relationship until now.

 _I need to surprise him_ , she thought, sipping her tea quickly although it scalded her tongue. _I want to do something crazy, something he'd never expect. But what?_

Lucy glanced up at him, his legs were spread, one foot resting on the table the other on the arm of another chair. His shirt had already vanished and his face was turned to the side, exposing the veins in his neck. He looked devastatingly handsome.

With that thought a sly idea stole into Lucy's mind, a crooked smile tugging at her lips. She placed her tea down carefully and stealthily unbuttoned the first five clamps on her blouse, discreetly pushing her breasts up so they peeked through the top of her bra. This was so riske, _so_ unlike her yet something primal inside her seemed to confirm this ludicrous idea.

Then whilst Gray was still distracted she 'accidentally' knocked over a lone tea coaster.

"Oopsies," she said coyly, "better pick that up."

Gray, whom wasn't paying attention, didn't react as Lucy got onto the floor. On all fours she pretended to reach for the coaster when in actuality she crawled over to Gray, nestled between his overlong legs.

"It must've rolled under your chair," she said sweetly, again she pretended to reach under the chair but this landed her in the centre of his lap.

Honestly shocked at how little attention he was giving her in this compromising position, Lucy grew bolder. Her hands shot out and took hold of his belt loops, yanking his pants down as far as they could go in his seated position.

This _finally_ caught his notice, Gray exclaimed, "L-Lucy what the hell are you-"

Before he could finish her hands were on him, pulling his cock over the top of his boxers, she pushed the waistband down his thighs.

"Gray let me taste you," Lucy whispered, delicate air brushing past his sensitive tip.

Such an immense rush of heat rose to Gray's cheeks his tongue became twisted in overwhelming lust.

Unable to speak he just swallowed thickly, staring down at the blonde, bug-eyed. His heart was in his throat and in pure want his entire body became alert and rigid.

"Good, now let's get rid of these cumbersome pants, stand please." Lucy's voice was so sultry and controlled it was hard to believe it was her, Gray did as he was commanded and off his pants went.

As soon as the fabric barrier was removed her hands began stroking him, her pupils dilating in carnality. A singular finger started at the base then traced it's way up his shaft, all the while she blew tiny breaths of hot air on him.

Gray was sweating and struggling within moments, he writhed in the chair as her delicate fingers played with his slit and took his velvety head into her mouth. His breath caught in his throat and his nipples hardened in restraint as he attempted to suffocate his animalistic desire.

Everything she did was deliberate and slow, she was teasing him and in his deprived state he vaguely wondered where she had picked these skills up.

"Gray," she breathed, his dick still in her mouth, as his own name vibrated up his cock Gray let out a breathy groan. "Grab my hair, I want to take all of you."

Shaky, damp fingers did as they were told, wrapping each finger in a clump of golden tresses. Gray was trembling as she continued to work him and involuntarily he yanked at her scalp as a tremor of bliss snaked down his spine.

"S-sorry," he groaned, a hot fiery agony building in his gut.

"No, it's okay, do it again." Lucy told him, her tongue darting out to flick his slit.

His body spasmed in ecstasy and Gray once again pulled Lucy so close her entire mouth took him in. Gray released her hair in shock and worry, thinking he had injured her.

"Lucy, are you-"

"Stop worrying, dummy. I _want_ this. Did that feel good?" She asked innocently, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Yes, very." Gray panted, what a minx Lucy was! Gray was unsure how much longer he could restrain himself.

"Then I'll take you all in until you cum." She said this so matter of factually, Gray's temperature spiked and another gasp fell from his parted lips.

"For being an ice mage your precum is very . . . _warm_." Lucy sniggered, taking her finger and sampling a small droplet.

"L-Lucy cut it out I'll-" Gray's threat fell empty for Lucy brought up the intensity by one hundred percent.

She was bobbing up and down furiously now, so fast Gray's eyes crossed and she became a blur. He squirmed and snapped about violently, at this rate he couldn't-he wouldn't-!

Gray felt the magma in his gut rising to his throat, disabling him from warning her, it happened in a flash. Gray came, and as Lucy promised her mouth never wavered. Gray was lost, waves of euphoria washed over him and he became blind, his muscles released and he was sent reeling.

Lucy swallowed with a little difficulty, she hadn't expected so much, or for it to be so salty. When Gray was revived he stared down at her in bewilderment. Cum was splattered across her breasts and on her chin, her cheeks were pink and her blouse was now so loose he could see her hard nipples poking through her bra.

Still dizzy Gray took his shirt and wiped his discharge from her face and body, pausing over long on her breasts, paying special attention to them.

"Lucy-" his words failed him again, becoming lost in her brown eyes.

Lucy's face crumpled immediately, "did I mess up?" Her words were so quiet Gray barely perceived them, her bottom lip quavered minutely.

"No! _No_! It's not that!" Gray said hurriedly, guiding her chin to meet his gaze. "I was just so shocked-" His words died off and Gray's face flash heated, averting his eyes.

"Shocked-?" Lucy asked softly.

Gulping back his nerves, Gray said firmly, "I was so turned on and hard I thought my cock was going to burst the moment you touched me. The only reason I lasted that long was because I restrained myself so desperately."

Lucy's eyes widened slowly in realization, her frown swiftly becoming replaced with a cheek splitting grin.

"R-really? I've never done _anything_ like this before so I was nervous and then when you didn't say anything or kiss me I-"

It was Lucy's turn to be interrupted, for Gray ceased her blabber by kissing her ferociously. He kissed her with so much drive and passion that it stole her breath and thoughts. They remained like this until Lucy was lightheaded from lack of oxygen.

When Gray released her lips they were both beaming, Lucy nudged her nose with his. "I like you a lot Gray Fullbuster."

"I kinda like you too, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy giggled, "glad the feelings mutual. Come let's go watch some lacrima, maybe my tea is still warm."

So as the evening died off and Lucy and Gray shared laughs and cuddles Lucy couldn't help but wonder if this was _big_ enough. The travel brochures lingered in the back of her mind and excitement grew.

XOXO

The following day Lucy came into the guild in an extremely good mood. She had awoken to breakfast in bed and a countless amount of kisses, she'd never felt so appreciated before. Gray had left after he had covered her in kisses, promising to see her later that evening.

After doing some shopping for a new swimsuit (to be put in use on their anniversary trip) and some equally splendid lingerie Lucy was buzzing with anticipation. The only thing wrong was the slight eerie feeling of being watched, but even that wouldn't sour her mood, not today. She'd also stopped by the travel agency to book their passage on a sailboat over to the island, it had been pricey but Lucy didn't care. They'd leave the day after tomorrow and she could hardly, wait, excited to tell Levy the blonde was all smiles as she entered the guild.

Plopping into the booth across from her friend, Lucy let out a rather dramatic dreamy sigh.

Levy who, for her friends benefit, looked up from her book and asked, "Hey Lu-chan what's up with you today?"

Glad Levy caved to her obvious bait Lucy began her tale, " as it's Gray and mine's anniversary in two days I've booked us a romantic getaway trip to Port Cove island resort! We'll be all _alone_ for three whole days! It's going to be wonderful!"

Levy, who was one of Lucy's only romantic confidantes, suddenly looked very worried.

"Lu-chan you haven't heard?" She asked, placing her book aside.

"Heard what?"

"Gray got asked to go stake out a dark guild with Natsu and Gajeel, apparently the situation was really bad and Erza is out of town so . . ."

Lucy's smile vanished in a second, "he's gone? For how long?"

"Four days I think, that's what Gajeel told me. It's about a two day long travel. They all left this morning as soon as he arrived." Levy said sadly.

Lucy's heart fell, her shoulders slumping automatically.

"Oh." Was all she said, eyes downcast.

Desperate to cheer her friend up, Levy took ahold of the blonde's shoulder and smiled. "Don't sweat Lu-chan, you can always go when he gets back. There are beaches _somewhere_ all year round."

"Right. Thanks Levy but I think I'm going to go home now." Lucy stood and slowly shambled towards the door, face shadowed.

Levy watched her friend go, unable to say or do anything.

Just as Lucy was about to exit Mirajane called her over, waving at her from behind the bar.

"I overheard what happened, I'm so sorry Lucy. Maybe this will make you feel better?"

Lucy was handed a small note in a familiar hand, _I'm sorry but I have to deal with this issue. But I saw those brochures in your purse and I'll meet you as soon as possible. Wait for me?_

Swooning, Lucy clutched the note to her chest, "how did he-?! _Oh,_ nevermind! Thanks so much Mira!" Lucy thanked the barmaid graciously, "I probably won't stop by tomorrow, so much to do! See you all in a week or so!"

And with that Lucy rushed home, eager to prepare the perfect romantic getaway.

XOXO

The following day was a painful one, Lucy ran around every end of Magnolia grabbing things for them to enjoy whilst on their vacation. In fact Lucy was again so consumed in the preparation of this much anticipated trip that she never noticed that throughout the day she was being trailed. That night she slept in restless excitement, anxiously awaiting tomorrow and Gray's eventual arrival at the resort. Lucy sighed happily that night as she let her eyelids fall closed, she could scarcely recall being this excited for something in her life. And as she drifted off to sleep that night her dreams were of stormy eyes and surprisingly warm arms.

XOXO

When the morning finally arrived Lucy awoke invigorated and beaming. She dressed into a simple beach dress and brought her luggage to the door.

With a final smile at the gorgeous scenery on the pamphlet she rushed down the stairs and towards the train station, humming the entire way.

The following four hours was dedicated to travel though Lucy didn't really mind for her day dreams were filled with a certain someone. From train to sea she eventually arrived, at the doorstep of the massive resort.

"Thanks for the ride!" She called to the taxi driver cheerfully, pulling her bag from the back.

"Yer' welcome miss, be safe now ya hear! Some nasty bugger might get the wrong idea bout a girl alone in this sorta place." He warned, talking around his cigar.

Lucy just shook her head and smiled, "don't worry I won't be alone for long, my boyfriend is coming to meet me tomorrow evening!"

The man nodded, "alright, take care of yourself miss." And with that the cab pulled away and Lucy was left alone, quivering with adrenaline.

The resort was even classier and fancier than the travel agency had boasted. With multi layered chandeliers, plush carpets and smiling attendants wearing velvet, Lucy was proud of her good taste. Once she had been led to her room and dressed into a nice evening gown Lucy decided to go check out the buffet, trying to not be overly disappointed about Gray's absence.

As expected the buffet was decadent and many finely dressed patrons were filing about in silks and suits.

Lucy felt very alone as she quietly served herself a small amount of food and sat down at a table for two, well unfortunately one. Though she wasn't alone for very long for out of nowhere a handsome man dressed in a blue and white tux took a seat across from her.

"You here alone too? Mind if I keep you some company this evening?" Green eyes twinkled and an easy smile sat on the stranger's face.

Startled, Lucy looked up from her food and smiled delicately. "I suppose so, it doesn't bother me."

Another smile, "good, my name is Trian. My sincerest pleasure to make your acquaintance." This man who called himself Trian flashed her another smile and took a deep gulp of his wine.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Lucy introduced herself, " may I ask what do you do, Mr. Trian?" She slipped into formal speech so easily, a token from her upbringing.

Trian chuckled magically, "I'm a reporter of sorts actually, here on top secret business. I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you."

Lucy let out a small smile, charmed more than she'd care to admit. "Sounds interesting, I used to consider being a journalist when I was younger."

"What made you change your mind? What do you do now?" His emerald eyes twinkled over the rim of his glass.

Lucy paused for a moment, unsure if she wanted to reveal her true identity. "Well actually I'm a mage. I'm with the guild Fairy Tail."

Trians eyed widened, sincerely impressed. "Wow, a mage? Maybe I should do my report on _you_ instead? I'm sure you have many interesting stories to tell."

Giggling modesty, Lucy blushed slightly, "nothing too extraordinary. I'm pretty normal."

"I highly doubt that's true. And please excuse my boldness but would you care for a dance, Miss. Heartfilia?" Trian asked, standing and extending a cuff-linked hand, teeth glinting in the candle light.

"O-oh I'm not sure you see I-" Lucy tried to explain hurriedly.

"Nonsense, a gorgeous lady like you deserves to be fawned over by the masses. Come, let me just guide you around the room. You're far too lovely not to share." Trian said with a flourish, scooping her hand into his grip.

Shocked into silence, Lucy allowed him to pull her to her feet and his hand fell onto her hip.

"Don't worry a quick dance is all I need to sate me." Trian breathed into her ear causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"F-fine." Lucy consented, her hands coming up to rest on his shoulders.

With that Trian whisked her around the ballroom, so light on his feet even the expertly trained Lucy had a hard time keeping pace. He twirled and whirled her around and as if in a fairy tale everyone's eyes fell to them, enraptured.

"Isn't this fun?" He hummed, pulling her closer to him. "You're like a gem under the sun."

Lucy couldn't say anything through her blush and before she realized the song ended and Trian released her, his grip still lingering on her wrist.

"That was delightful, thank you." He bent and kissed her open palm, pausing there overlong. "Good evening, my lady. May your dreams be graced with loveliness." Trian winked and then vanished into the crowd.

Lucy stood there dumbly, quite bewildered. What had just happened?

XOXO

When Lucy woke the next day she donned the sexiest pair of red panties she owned in anticipation for tonight. She also decided to ignore the dance and Mr. Trian from last night, lest her thoughts linger. She just had to find some way to spend the day before Gray would arrive that evening. Deciding to go lay by the pool for the afternoon, Lucy wrapped herself in a towel and headed to the pool deck. To her surprise no one was around and she made herself comfortable on a lounge chair closest to the ocean view.

Little to no time passed before a familiar looking man showed up, wearing a white t shirt and khakis, smiling broadly.

"Miss Heartfilia didn't think I'd find you here, I was just heading to the beach to do some recon. Care to join?"

Lucy knew she should say no, Trian was too smooth and good looking for any girls good but … she _was_ incredibly bored.

"Alright," she consented, "but I _need_ to be back for dinner, I'm meeting someone."

Trian beamed, holding up his camera. "No problem, this won't likely take very long. I just want to get a couple shots from that cliff face over there." Trian pointed to a large peak overlooking the water, pulling his sunglasses on.

Standing up and tugging on a small summer dress she'd brought with her, Lucy followed. The two walked along the beach in relative silence as Trian led snapping photo after photo. It was a short walk to the top of the cliff, no one was around yet the view was so breathtaking Lucy didn't even care to notice.

"It's amazing up here, I can see the horizon go on for miles." Lucy gushed, stepping ahead of Trian and gazing around.

Trian stood a few feet behind still snapping photos, "it's amazing isn't it? I used to come to this resort as a kid. To think that -" he didn't finish his sentence, trailing off while looking through the viewfinder on his camera.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked, stepping towards him.

"Nothing, I didn't want it to be like this, but now all I can hope is that you'll sleep well."

"Sleep well?" Lucy echoed.

Trian took a hold of one of her wrists and the other clamped forcefully onto her shoulder. "I hope you have good dreams Lucy Heartfilia."

Before Lucy could respond or panic Trians cold fingers pressed against her temple and the world flooded to black, the last thing she saw was his dirty boots and the trail leading down the slope.

OXOXOXO

When Gray finally got back to the guild he was exhausted. He hadn't anticipated those dark guild members to give him such trouble. Although they had gotten lucky and hitched a ride on the back of a wagon, saving them a large portion of travel time. Though sitting beside a sick Natsu that long was enough to send him over the edge. Flopping down at the bar he waved a tired greeting to Mirajane.

"Ice water please, the train ride here was horrible. Not to mention the wagon. Natsu is such a baby if he doesn't have Lucy stroking his hair."

Mirajane giggled and poured him his drink, "I bet. Aren't you supposed to be gone already though? Lucy left yesterday morning, she said you were meeting her today."

Gray raised a brow, "what are you talking about? I haven't talked to Lucy since before I left for the job."

Mirajane's lips thinned, "she was going on and on about this resort she booked for the two of you. You left a note in the mailbox the other day that I handed over to her."

Gray's face hardened, "I don't know anything about any that. And I _definitely_ didn't leave a note."

"Oh no." Mirajane breathed.

Realization struck Gray quickly, jumping up from his seat, fists curling, he demanded angrily. "What resort Mira? Where's Lucy gone?!'

"P-port cove I believe. She said something about the sunset county." Mira said nervously, hands rising to cover her mouth.

Gray nodded once and tore out of the guild, fury etched into his face. What had Lucy gotten herself entangled with?

XOXO

When Lucy finally woke she was alone and naked, laying on a chaise couch with a mild headache. Her mind was blurry and the first thing she did was check for her keys in the area surrounding her. Nothing, the room was bare besides a oak door on the far wall and a lone coffee table. Fear crawled up Lucy's spine but more overpowering than that was anger, how _dare_ this asshole sour her weekend!

Standing, Lucy wrapped her naked body in the throw blanket from the chaise sofa and stood, quivering in rage. She was going to give this _freak_ a piece of her mind! Flinging the door open she was greeted to Trian lounging casually.

"Did you sleep well? I hope so it's only a matter of time before my employer arrives to collect you. What a large amount of Jewels for such a silly girl."

Lucy's teeth gritted, "who sent you? I'm in no mood to play around and I'd much prefer if we fought right now. I have someone coming later."

Trian laughed coldly, sitting up. "No one is coming, _I_ sent you that note. Your boyfriend is back in Magnolia and currently unable to assist. You see I'm the 'confuse and seduce' part of a very well trained bunch of mercs."

Lucy's eyes narrowed, "fine, I don't need anyone else's help anyways."

She was stalling now for she had spotted her keys on the couch seat beside Trian. She just had to distract him enough and make a jump for her keys, she hoped he was stupider than he appeared.

Trian stood, just as Lucy had hoped. He looked so cool and collected but his confidence made him ugly, his previous good looks vanishing.

" _You_ don't even know my real name, don't have your keys, and you're _naked._ What could you do to me?"

Lucy inched towards Trian, not even looking at him as he made this long winded speech.

"So tell me what is your real name?" Lucy questioned, though she wasn't searching for an answer. Her keys were close now, her knees brushing against the couch.

"My name? Why my true identity is Drenen of the -"

Lucy grabbed her keys and in a flash inserted her Sagittarius key into her chest, "star dress; Sagittarius!"

Before Drenen or _whatever_ his actual name was could blink Lucy was armed with bow and arrow and staring him down.

"Hands up unless you want an arrow through your chest." She said coolly, "I told you I was in no mood for games."

Trian paled considerably, backing up. "Now calm down a moment, don't be hasty."

Lucy nudged him with the tip of her arrow, "stop talking. Leave this resort now and don't look back."

Trian began sweating, "i-it's not that easy, you're a contract, the others will be here any moment!" He blabbered timidly.

Lucy nudged him harder, "what others? Who are you talking-"

The door on her left flung open and three nasty looking people gazed upon her, amused. "It appears she got the best of ye hey, Drenen? Whatta shame, you always used to be so good at charmin' the ladies." The familiar smell of cigar smoke and that accent- no way!

"The cab driver!?" Lucy gasped, switching her stance to instead aim her bow at him. "But why?"

The cab driver dropped his cigar and rubbed it's ashes into the carpet with his boot, "we're just mercenaries sweetie, don't take it too offensively. Someone payed big bucks to get your pretty face for is' here mantle I erd'."

The girl standing beside him tittered, her neon green locks jostling. "Nya, so why don't ya shut your whore mouth and come quietly?"

"Now Cici no need to be rude, we jus' here to line our pockets. Nothing personal." The large cab driver said, pulling out a rather sinister looking magical gun, it began glowing green.

Lucy's knuckles went white from strain on her bow, shoulders rising in fury. "I'm sorry but I _do_ take it offensively you see it's my anniversary and _you're ruining it!"_

She jumped backwards shooting a half a dozen arrows at the mercs by the door, taking cover by a large wardrobe.

Unfortunately only a couple of her shots landed as the mercs seemed to be quite used to surprise attacks and dodged effectively.

"You bitch!" The one named Cici howled, pulling out a set of nunchucks and waving them around menacingly.

The other one, a tall sickly looking male with a long scythe loomed forward, stepping in front of his boss.

"Little girls that don't play nice get hurt." He murmured, a sinister laugh following.

Trian, who had been cowering behind the sofa leaped forward, a light blue light emitting from his fingers. "A-anyone who messes with Boss Lowe gets it!"

Boss Lowe shifted his gun and bared his teeth, "sorry girlie but business be business. _Get her_!" He commanded, pointing at Lucy with a sausage thick finger.

It all happened in a blur, Lucy dodged shot after shot and retaliated quickly and efficiently. She switched to her Taurus dress and began snapping her whip left and right, ignoring the pain in her side as one of Boss Lowe's bullets hit true.

They were good but Lucy was better, out maneuvering them all, the room becoming chaotic as furniture was slashed and tossed. Lucy was positive of her eventual victory until something unexpected happened,

Ducking under a blow from the scythe Lucy kicked at the wielder, knocking the air out of him but while this was happening Cici, the nunchuk girl, moved her foot out right behind Lucy's legs.

"Hah! Take that!" Lucy cheered triumphantly as the one guy crumpled over. Stepping back ready to jump back into the action was when she tripped, not noticing the well placed foot.

Suddenly she was falling and almost as if in slow motion she was propelled through the window as Trian followed up Cici's attack by kicking her in the gut.

The glass shattered around her and Lucy was plummeting to the ocean below, hungry waves awaiting her. The cackling faces of the mercenaries were vivid at first but then became blurry as her descent quickened.

Squeezing her eyes shut Lucy braced herself for impact, _if only I had Aquarius with me still_. This thought was her last before she hit the frigid water, the cruel smack knocking her out cold.

Floating in the water Lucy was vaguely aware of her body, though it seemed distant and alien. Half conscious she felt herself being pulled to the surface, then the sand cutting into her arms and legs.

Through half veiled eyes she saw a fuzzy face, and heard a faraway voice. Lucy was tired and didn't want to answer it, so she let her eyes fall closed fully.

As soon as she did this the voice became louder and more desperate.

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up _please_! Don't go to sleep, wake up!"

How annoying. Groggily, Lucy tried to abate the heavy curtain surrounding her mind, whoever wanted her back this badly must be very upset. As her eyes lifted slowly she saw the grateful eyes she'd come to know so intimately.

"Gray?" She croaked.

"It's me, of _course_ it's me stupid." He choked out, his voice was rough with anxiety and emotion.

Smiling softly, Lucy nodded once, "I'm tired, our room is 324." Then she went limp, exhausted.

Gray picked her up against his chest, frowning up at the broken glass far above. Those jackasses would have to pay before anything else.

XOXO

Lucy awoke to Gray doddling invisible drawings on her stomach, lying on his side and his hair windswept and messy as ever.

"Hey," he greeted her softly, placing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I dealt with those dirty mercs, they sure looked rough when I got up there. You did good."

Lucy blushed softly at his praise and took his hand in hers, placing it atop of her chest. Splaying his calloused fingers out across her collarbone, entwining her legs with his.

"Thanks for coming to save me."

Gray nuzzled into her neck, inhaling gently. "You're welcome. It's a good thing I arrived on time."

Lucy hummed her agreement, content in just snuggling with him for a few moments. The afternoon sun was spilling into their bedroom suite and casting the entire room in a orange glow.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this," Lucy whispered, "I wanted our anniversary to be special but this is a disaster."

"Shush, it's fine. You're here." Taking her hand into his he pressed a kiss to each of her knuckles.

"I'll go clean up then we can go eat, I'm starving." Lucy said, sitting up and untangling herself from her boyfriend reluctantly.

Gray watched her, dark eyes never leaving her form. "Be quick, or I'll come in and get you."

"Is that a promise?" Lucy asked coyly, slipping into the adjoining bathroom.

Chuckling briefly, Gray flopped back onto the pillows, "such a tease."

As soon as Lucy got undressed and into the shower she noticed how sore her muscles were, she got hit more times than she'd remembered in the heat of the moment. Massaging her tense shoulders she hovered under the steaming rivulets of water. So consumed in her own private thoughts, Lucy didn't even hear Gray enter, ridding of his clothing.

As he pulled back the curtain she let out a yelp of shock, covering her nudity.

"G-Gray what are you doing?!" She squeaked, scrambling on the slippery tub floor.

With a sly grin he stepped inside, his tan arms and chest rippling in movement. "You were taking too long so I decided to help you."

"Help me?" Lucy asked quite flustered, she shuffled so he could stand behind her in the small shower.

"Mmm, here lemme show you." Gray grabbed the small cloth offered by the hotel and lathered it in soap, motioning for her to turn the other way.

"T-this isn't necessary you know." Lucy mumbled, allowing Gray to push her wet locks aside for better access to her back.

"No complaining," he whispered huskily, teeth nipping at her neck.

This sent a shiver down Lucy's spine and a soft exhale of breath passed her mouth, but she said nothing more.

Gray scrubbed her back diligently, swooping low on her hips and occasionally allowing his hands to wander even lower, wiping up and down the backs of her calves. The sensation was so overwhelming Lucy was shaking as he came dangerously close to her sex, wiping up her inner thigh.

"Turn this way," he said gruffly, his own erect cock evident of his own arousal.

Lucy did as she was told, her front now facing his, hands covering her nipples but little else.

Gray started near her shoulders, his breathing ragged as the heat in the small shower increased and so did each of theirs desire. He payed very close attention to her breasts, lathering them consciously and flicking her nipples every so often.

"G-Gray," Lucy whined, his lips suddenly on hers messily, pressuring and hot.

His eyes flashed open, pupils dark and extremely dilated, his cock pressed against her lower belly.

"Patience, I have to wash the soap away." He told her, though his calm was betrayed by the hoarseness of his voice.

Washing away the soap from the cloth he began his tantalizing path over again, with the exception that now he was kissing each cleaned area.

"Those assholes hurt you," he growled into her neck, fingers shaking in rage as Lucy winced from her bruises.

"Forget them," she breathed, "you're here now."

Something lustful and hungry flashed in Gray's eyes, he roughy took her leg and hooked it around his hips.

"I don't think I can wait any longer. I want you _now."_ He rasped, his teeth scraping across her jaw.

"I-in the shower?"

Gray pressed her back against the wall, his member throbbing against her thigh. "If you don't feel comfortable-"

"No!" Lucy shook her head firmly, "do your worst."

Gray grinned toothily and captured her lips, pinning her wrists above her head. This perusal of lips didn't last very long for Gray's fingers slipped down her navel and fingered her forcefully.

Lucy's head fell back, not caring about the pain from banging it on the tile. " _Shit_." She cursed, clutching onto his shoulders.

Roaming hands groped, pinched and plucked until Lucy was left whimpering from over stimulus.

"Gray, take me," she huffed, eyes heavy lidded with lust.

Kissing her once, Gray nodded, "gladly."

Positioning his hips he angled into her, the water helping him slip through her already slick folds. She cried out at their joining, hands finding his hair and clenching. Gray began a ragged dangerously fast rhythm as he hammered her into the wall. Their skin squelched against the tiled wall and Gray was soon losing his grip on his self control. He pumped faster, Lucy's hips smashing against his in a frantic beat.

"Gray I'm gonna ah _AH!"_ Lucy let out a keening wail as she came, her legs slackening around his hips.

Gray who was blind with need to finish pumped three more times before he climaxed, slipping out of her quick enough to avoid a mess. Slumping against her Gray kissed her neck tiredly and sucked on her flesh, still frozen from orgasam.

After a few moments they both regained their senses, smiling at one another lazily. Turning off the shower the both hopped out, each red from the heated water. Wrapping her hair in a towel Lucy flopped onto the bed, still naked.

" _Wow._ "

Gray laughed deeply, joining her. "Yeah _wow._ "

"Why don't we do that more often again?" Lucy asked, rolling onto her side to look up at Gray.

"Beats me. Maybe next time I'll try eating you out in the guild, see how everyone reacts once you orgasm loudly."

Lucy's already red skin went even more scarlet, "as if. You don't have enough guts for that. You barely _kiss_ me when the others are around."

Gray said nothing but crossed his arms behind his head.

"We'd best get ready for dinner. I'm hungry." Lucy told him, sliding off the bed. "I'm going to change. Dress nicely, this place is extremely classy."

"Yeah, yeah." Gray said nonchalantly, though his brain was churning. He had a wicked idea, he just needed the perfect setting to execute it.

XOXO

Both Gray and Lucy were dressed to please, Lucy in a floor length red number with a low front and even lower back. Gray, though he hated fancy clothing, was wearing slacks and a ice blue tie, though his hair couldn't be tamed by any mere comb.

Gray pulled back Lucy's seat gentlemanly, gesturing for her to sit.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

"Welcome miss," he said mockingly, he also took a spot beside her, instead of sitting opposite her.

Lucy glanced at him quizzically but didn't say anything, cracking open the menu. Gray sat there innocently, pretending he was looking at the menu as well. Instead he was watching Lucy out the corner of his eye, the way her hair fell on her neck, how her brown eyes were darting back and forth as she read the text. Her delicate hands and even her clean nails, eventually his eyes fell on the exposed slit of leg he could glimpse at from her dress. Gray could barely contain his excitement as the waiter came by to take their order.

The well dressed elderly waiter opened a notebook and smiled congenially, "may I take your orders please?"

"I'll have a green apple martini and the salmon please." Lucy said with a smile, closing her menu and passing it to him.

"The t-bone steak for me," Gray said offhandedly, "and a whiskey."

"Of course," the butler said with a short bow. "I'll return with your drinks in a moment." Then he hurried away and they were left alone.

Thrumming with excitement Gray's fingers tapped on her creamy thigh, attracting her attention.

Lucy rose an eyebrow at him, not sure what this quick gesture meant.

This time his entire hand spread across her thigh, stroking her knee with his long fingers, this action earned him the immediate response of a shudder.

"Gray, what are you doing?" She said under her breath, brown eyes flashing.

"Proving I got nerve." He whispered dangerously, with this his explorative fingers crawled up her thigh until they brushed past her panties.

Lucy sat bolt straight, limbs going rigid, she shot him a narrow look and continued to ignore him. This only made Gray want to touch her more, his hands sliding up and down the sensitive flesh of her inner leg. Then without warning he pushed Lucy's panties aside and began fingering her core inscenanty.

It was then, a gasp on her lips that the waiter returned, bearing drinks.

"Your drinks." The waiter said with a flourish, "a whiskey for you sir."

"Thanks," Gray muttered, still watching Lucy's face.

" _And_ a green apple martini for you my lady." He extended and placed the bubbling drink in front of Lucy.

Just as Lucy was about to respond Gray dipped his fingers deep into her core, a yelp replaced by the wanted 'thank you'.

The waiter just blinked once, "I'll return with your meals upon their preparation." Then was gone again, leaving a mortified Lucy.

Once he was out of earshot Lucy turned on Gray, cheeks deeply colored. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Pleasuring you." He said, pressing several kisses along her jaw. "do you want me to stop?"

Lucy's mouth fell open, heat staining her cheeks and leaving her floundering. Gray took this as 'no' and his rough fingers ran the length of her covered clit, her panties becoming incredibly damp. Gray was relentless in his tirade, his digits slipping in and out torturing her endlessly, Lucy was writhing uncontrollably, eyes squeezed shut.

"Gray!" She pleaded, whimpering, "s-stop I'm going to,"

Perfectly timed the waiter arrived just then, bearing a large tray with their entree courses.

"Dinner," he exclaimed, removing the silver covers and revealing huge plates of food.

"Excellent," Gray said, wickedly acknowledging that Lucy was clenching around his fingers deliciously.

Again the waiter placed their meals before them respectively, "anything else I can help you with this evening?"

"No thank you, we're fine I believe." Gray responded as Lucy was unable too, doing her best to keep her face calm as he dragged his thumb over her clit repeatedly.

"Very well then, enjoy." The waiter said with a slightly bemused look,then he was gone, leaving them alone.

"You're such a jerk," Lucy panted, her free hand clenching onto his knee. "I-I'm so embarrassed."

Gray smirked devilishly, retracting his hand and licking it clean, winking at her. "That was only the beginning, the rest begins after dinner."

Lucy gulped thickly, fanning herself with a napkin. The rest of the dinner passed by relatively normally, besides that Gray's hand never left her leg, stroking delicate patterns into her flesh. Both of them tense with anticipation for after dinner.

XOXO

As soon as their plates were cleared and they had left the dining hall they were on each other. Gray was all hands, grabbing handfuls of her ass as he steered her into the elevator, teeth nibbling her earlobe. Lucy, who was struggling to keep her mind clear, ran her hands up and down his chest, receiving hisses and groans as she brushed his nipples.

" _Fuck,_ " Gray grunted, slamming her into the wall of buttons, hitting almost all of them.

Through half-lidded eyes Lucy smiled at him, "looks like we have to make a few pit stops before we get to our room."

"Looks that way," he mumbled absentmindedly through feverish kisses, his tongue flicking out to taste her pulse which was jumping furiously.

They started to undress each other in the elevator, not caring if anyone could see them. Lucy's earrings were tossed aside and with grace only Gray possesed he was striped to only his boxers and socks in an instant.

By the time they finally reached their own floor Lucy was bare except for her garter belt and underwear, her fancy updo undone and hair spilling over her shoulder.

Gray lifted her bottom so her legs were wrapped around him, blindly making their way to the room. Through pants, gasps and kisses they somehow made it inside, a mess of limbs moving as one.

Unceremoniously, Gray tossed Lucy onto the bed, standing over her almost predatorily. She looked up at him equally hungry, her hands coming up to unhook her bra.

Grinning, Gray lunged at her, pushing the fabric aside and capturing a pebbled nipple in his mouth, tongue swirling fast.

Lucy's hands traced the loops of muscles in his shoulders and reached down his spine, fingernails raking and leaving angry tracks up and down his back. Hissing into her breast, Gray's tongue moved lower, leaving hot trails of saliva down her abdomen. Everything was so _hot,_ Gray's mind was swimming with libido and he found it hard to hold back from ravaging her then and there.

Lower and lower his face went until he hovered between Lucy's shaking legs, blowing warm air over her dripping sex.

"S-stop it!" Lucy begged, hands taking ahold of the banister on the bed frame.

Gray didn't stop, instead he yanked her hips to meet his awaiting mouth, leaving her screaming. He ate at her furiously,only slightly aware of her wanton shrieks and pleads. Gray wanted her to shake from need of release and he licked at her so relentlessly Lucy could hardly catch her breath.

Lucy came quickly, over spent by his ruthless tongue. Hot sticky fluids gushed into his mouth and a surge of dangerously hot pride shot through him. Licking her one last time for good measure he wiped his mouth and crawled back up her body, taking her lips.

"That was mean," she mumbled, out of breath.

Gray sniggered, "mmm, but you tasted good."

"Shut up! That's _so_ embarrassing!" Lucy barked, pinching his nipple in revenge.

Gasping at this action, Gray's eyes sparked dangerously and he took ahold of her hips, flipping her onto her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, looking at him over her shoulder. The image of her, spilled hair and curved back made Gray's cock twitch.

"Trust me?" He asked, gripping her supple hips in his hands and guiding her onto her hands and knees.

"Obviously," Lucy said, following his lead, bucking her hips upwards in the direction Gray wished them to move.

From this intimate vantage point Gray could press lavish kisses all over and on the small dimples in Lucy's back and bottom. Eliciting soft moans from his partner, the sounds Lucy was making were preventing Gray from thinking clearly.

On his knees Gray stopped kissing her back, now guiding his throbbing erection between her cheeks and slowly inching himself into her warmth.

Lucy let out a choked gasp of pain, her grip tightening on the head board.

"Are you alright? Should we stop?" Gray asked, his hands running up and down her hip bones, afraid of hurting her further.

"No," Lucy said through gritted teeth, "just go slow."

Gray nodded, slowing his entrance, easing himself into her gently and calmly. Once he was fully inside her, his pubic region brushing her bottom, Gray felt his head spin.

Lucy was _so_ tight, his heart dropping to his knees at the thought and Gray hoped Lucy was enjoying this too.

Experimentally Gray rolled his hips, this caused Lucy to moan, her knees becoming buttery.

"Did that feel ok?" Gray asked huskily, knowing how good it felt for him.

"Yes!" Lucy said, "do it again!"

Confidence rising Gray picked up their pace, grinding and rolling, sweat slicking both of their flesh at the delicious friction. In and out, each stroke becoming stronger and fuller than the last. Lucy remained on her hands and knees, biting into a pillow to keep her pleasured wails to a minimum. Lucy's breasts wobbled to and fro, with his free hand Gray snaked around her belly to fondle one, squeezing her nipple each time he hilted himself in her.

This feverish rhythm was hard to maintain, each pounding Gray took he lost another fraction of control. His gut flamed in need and he could distantly hear Lucy's strangled yelps through the pillow.

Fighting back his need, Gray again increased their speed, jack hammering Lucy so madly the bed screamed beneath them in protest.

"Gray! O-oh _no_ I'm gonna~" Lucy's walls tensed around his cock, her climax hitting forcefully and with such totality her limbs went still and she collapsed.

It was Lucy's own violent orgasm that allowed Gray to release, thick jutting sperm loosed from his cock. Once released he fell atop of his panting lover and slide himself from her, pressing languid kisses to her shoulder.

They remained like that for nearly half and hour, both panting and dizzy. It was Lucy who spoke first, shifting from under him.

"You're pretty heavy, ya know." She mumbled, only pretending to be upset.

Gray laughed heartily, rolling off of her. "Jerk."

Lucy eyed him, trying to stifle a smile. "I like being mean. By the way, what did you do to those mercenaries from before? I forgot to ask you."

Something dark stirred in Gray's eyes for half a second before being replaced with a cheeky smile. "I taught them a lesson, along with a few perks."

"Perks?"

"Those idiots were carrying some serious Jewels on them. Just short of 300,000 actually."

Lucy's mouth fell open in awe, "no way! With that amount of money we could afford to stay here for another week!"

Gray smiled again, "I know."

Tears rose to Lucy's eyes, a wobbly smile spreading across her lips. "You mean you _want_ to stay? For another week I mean."

Reaching out Gray wiped away the small droplets, "of course. I'd stay with you whenever and wherever forever."

Eyes brightening Lucy kissed his nose, "how cheesy."

"I think that was a line from one of those corny lacrima shows we watched. At least I put it to good use." Gray chuckled, pulling her closer to him, her head fitting between the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"You have the weirdest memory." Lucy said with a nudge.

"Selective." Gray corrected.

Making a sigh in response, Lucy's eyes slipped closed, her legs once again tangling with his. Gray watched her as she dozed off, a surging heat rising into his lungs and robbing him of breath.

"I love you so much it kinda hurts sometimes. It makes me stupid and do stuff I don't mean but I love you ok?" Gray said so softly he could barely hear himself, thinking Lucy was asleep.

"I love you, too." Lucy's eyes gazed up at him, melting in their warmth and sparkling in their sincerity. Apparently not as tired as she wished him to believe. "More than anything."

Gray swallowed, his throat dry, emotional preventing his words. "I know."

XOXO

And so they were. They spent the rest of the week at the resort doing everything from scuba diving to day long hikes, it was the happiest days they'd spent together thus far. Even when the week was over and they went home things were different. They held hands more, not caring about the funny faces their guild mates made. Started kissing in public, no longer embarrassed. Gray even packed up his apartment and moved into Lucy's, though her efforts to convince him to get a dog still hadn't come true. They were happy, finding a balance in their relationship which had been lacking before. And although they hadn't told anyone yet something much _bigger_ than moving in together was going to happen; evident as Lucy woke up early puking one morning.

No one knew except Mirajane, you couldn't keep a secret from her. Soon there might be more than little Asuka running about. But time went on and they had each, forever. No more was needed.

 **SO that was the end. I really hoped you all enjoyed it. I worked on it for like a week straight. Please review if you please and favourite.**

 **Thanks for reading, until next time!**

 **3 Suicidal**


End file.
